bambis_ohannafandomcom-20200213-history
Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland
Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland is a Direct-to-DVD crossover Starring Bambi and the Ohanna. Plot/Summary One Day, on another boring school day, Bambi, Selena Gomez, Genie, Ariel, Llama Kuzco (replacing Timon and Pumbaa in this episode), Mushu and their friends grow tired and bored of listening to their teacher Mrs. Sarah Hawkins read aloud from a history book of William I of England. When their teacher chastises Bambi's Ohanna's talking, getting distracted or fidgeting, after school Bambi and their Ohanna tell their little friend Pip that they would prefer to live in Disneyland (That's the life for me). Bambi, his Ohanna and Pip spot Rabbit, a character from Winnie the Pooh passing by, and Bambi and the Ohanna give a chase as he rushes off crying that he is "late for an important date". Bambi and his ohanna follow him into a rabbit hole and falls into a labyrinth. Then they begin to float, then they float upside down and their feet catch on a bar to break their fall. Bambi and friends see Rabbit disappear into a tiny door and tries to follow, but the door's talking knob advises Bambi to alter his size using a mysterious drink and food. He drinks from a bottle marked "Drink Me", and shrinks down to the proper size to open the door. But when Bambi and his friends learns the door's locked and he's too small to reach the key atop the table, a box of "Eat Me", "Try Me", and "Take One" cookies (cakes) appear. But once Bambi takes a bite, he grows into a giant, filling up the entire room. he then begins to weep large tears that splash like big puddles, causing the room to flood. The doorknob then tells Bambi and his friends there's a little liquid left in the bottle, so he stops crying, drinks the last drop and eventually manages to shrink into the bottle and passes through the door's keyhole and into Disneyland. Bambi and his friends meets several strange characters including the Jim Crow, a character from Dumbo and Chip and Dale who recount the tale of "The Goof and The Duck or The Curious Penguins". Bambi and his friends eventually find Rabbit in his house, but before they can ask what he is late for, Bambi and the ohanna are sent to fetch some gloves after being mistaken for his housemaids. Bambi eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the rabbit's house. He tries to pull himself out, but is too big. Rabbit, Jim Crow, and chimney sweep The Big Bad Wolf a villian from the three little pigs believe Bambi to be a monster and plot to burn the house down. Bambi escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking down to the size of an insect. Bambi and the Ohanna meet with some princesses and sees their own parade (Princesses on Parade), but they chase them away upon accusing Selena of being not being a princess, Bambi and the Ohanna inform Selena that she can always be a princess to the Ohanna and so Selena thanks the Ohanna for the nice advise, But Bambi, Selena and The Ohanna were apologized by Belle (from Beauty and The Beast) and tells the ohanna that the other Disney Princesses that they we’re under a spell by the new greedy ruler of Disneyland, Azula (from Avatar: The Legend of Aang) and however Sebastian (From The Little Mermaid) tells Bambi, Selena and their Ohana that Queen Athena (From The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel’s Beginning) was great ruler of Disneyland in the past, and so Athena died since Azula was too powerful for defeating her, The Ohanna thank Belle and Sebastian about their information of what had happened in Disneyland. But then when Bambi and the Ohanna were about to find Rabbit and Azula, Bambi, alone is then instructed by the hookah-smoking Magic Mirror from Snow White and the seven dwarves to eat a part of the queen's magic apple grow back to his original size. After the Magic Mirror transforms into Rafiki, a character from The Lion King, Bambi decides to keep the remaining pieces of the apple on hand and returns to the Ohanna. TO BE CONTINUED.................. Voice Cast * Hayden Rolence - Bambi * Jodi Benson - Princess Ariel, Lady, additional voices * Eddie Murphy - Mushu, Donkey, additional voices * Robin Williams - Genie * Selena Gomez as herself *David Spade - Emperor Kuzco Additional Cast * Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian * Paige O'Hara - Belle * Grey DeLisle - Azula, additional voices * Laurie Metcalf - Sarah Hawkins * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel * Ryan Dillion - additional voices * Jerry Orbach - Lumiere, additional voices *Moira Kelly - Nala, additional voices *Martin Short -additional voices * Billy West - additional voices * Jack McBrayer - Fix-it-Felix *John Ratzenberger - Heimlich, Hamm *Tress MacNeille - Gypsy, Daisy Duck, Si and Am, additional voices *Corey Burton - Gus, Grumpy, Manny, Bernard, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, Timothy Mouse, Professor Owl, Grandpa Bud Robinson, additional voices *Rob Paulsen - Dopey Dwarf, José Carioca, The Troubadour, Tallulah Robinson, additional voices *Jeff Bennett - Tramp, Trusty, Mr. Toad, Lumière, Bashful, Mr. Smee, additional voices *Larry Dorf - Kovu, Sneezy, Happy, additional voices *Cam Clarke - Snoopy, Thomas O'Malley, Bula, additional voices *Kevin Shinick - Doc, Uncle Joe, Gaston Robinson, Circus Audience Member, additional voices *Neve Campbell - Kiara *Ethan Sandler - Sleepy, additional voices *Russi Taylor - Duchess, Miss Bianca, Minnie Mouse, Billie Robinson, additional voices *Kath Soucie - Vixey, Perdita, the Bimbettesadditional voices *Adam West - Art Robinson *Rich Moore - Sourbill *Emma Thompson - Captain Amelia *Debi West - Lucky, additional voices *Alan Tudyk - KIng Candy *Josh Gad - Olaf the Snowman *Mindy Kaling - Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly G. Frankel - Rita *Rodger Bumpass - additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker - Young Bagheera, additional voices *Fred Tatasciore - additional voices *Greg Proops - additional voices *Hal Smith - additional voices (Veteran) *Dallas McKennon - additional voices (Veteran) *Thurl Ravenscroft - Singer, additional voices (Veteran) Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Waldo C. Graphic, Statler, Various Muppets * Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, various Muppets * David Rudman - Scooter, Circus Audience Member, Various Muppets * Bill Barretta - Horace D'Fly, Rowlf the Dog, Swedish Chef, Circus Audience Member, Various Muppets * Dave Goelz - Waldorf, Beaureguard, Boober Fraggle, Rugby Tiger, Uncle Traveling Matt, Kevin's Dog, Circus Audience Member, Stink the Skunk, Various Muppets * Matt Vogel - Crazy Harry, Uncle Deadly, '80s Robot, Sweetums, Lew Zeland, Circus Audience Member, Various Muppets * Peter Linz - Walter, Various Muppets * Other Performers: Tyler Bunch, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Carlson, Noel MacNeal, John Kennedy, Jim Martin, Marty Robinson, Bruce Lanoil, Brian Henson, Rollie Krewson, John Tartaglia, Ryan Dillion, Brian Muehl. Trivia/Notes * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Walter, Animal, Waldorf and Statler served as hosts in the movie.Throughout the the whole film, these characters appear, Conversing to theirselves about what happens onscreen, pause the film and offer reassurances to the audience, often Breaking the fourth wall. * It is Based on the disney and lewis caroll's Alice in Wonderland, but it is unknown who will continue the story * This is the Second time that Bambi's Ohanna series had framing devices, the other was Selena Gomez and the Beanstalk. * This is the Only time for the Muppets to appear in the Framing devices. Chapters/Scenes *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 1 - The Intro *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 2 - Bambi's Boring School/"That's the Life for Me" *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 3 - Run of the Rabbit/"I'm Late" *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 4 - Bambi meets the Doorknob/The Bottle on the Table *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 5 - They Arrive *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 6 - Meeting Chip 'n' Dale *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 7 - The Goof and The Duck... or The Curious Penguins *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 8 - Old Father William *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 9 - A Wolf with a Ladder *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 10 - "Princesses on Parade" *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 11 - Bambi meets the Magic Mirror *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 13 - ????????????????????????????????????????????? *Bambi's Ohanna in Disneyland Part 14 - ?????????????????????????????????????????????